Teachers and Pupils of the Art of War
by Silbern
Summary: When Luke and Phil return from a mission in Africa after settling a war lords problems they are welcomed only to find that their next task may be the worst challenge yet. No amount of money may make them choose to accept it. If Reviewed, I will continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: Hey Everyone. As seeing as i'm a huge fan of the game series it was only a matter of time before i did a fanfic myself. Salem and Rios won't be in this Fanfic as main characters but possibly as side characters that might get mention or even seen. The characters are my own making but the equipment like the mask will be EA's idea. Hope you enjoy as much as i did writing it! Please Review as they are my one and only reason that I love to write to the public.

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own Army of Two or any other retail item from EA. Characters are of my design but the idea of the masks are based upon the game.

* * *

The two heavily cladded men waded through the deserted street as their equipment shook on their Military kit rigs. The heavy breaths could be easily heard as they kept up their run knowing what was right on their heels. Both looked fearsome in their own way as one seemed stockier yet ripped with muscle where his exposed tanned flesh was revealed. The other was smaller yet seemed to have a better run speed and a quick mind… well until he tripped over a crack.

"Woah!" He blurted out as he twirled in the air so he crashed on his back. It wasn't soon after that a trail of curse words flowed from his mouth as if the raging rapids.

"Crap! Hurry Phil! We gotta get to the extraction point!" The other said as he just kept running without looking behind for his partner. For a stockier guy he sure could run when he needed.

"Yeah, yeah…" The smaller soldier replied as he got to his feet and grabbed his AK-47 that seemed to tumble a few feet in front of him. His hand almost reached the pistol grip when the dirt and rock shards shot up an inch from his hand.

"Holy Shit!" He turned his head to a neighbouring building to see a lone man shouting in his native language and holding his AK at the hip. It was easy to speculate that they were found which caused Phil only to groan.

"Hurry the hell up Phil! Move it!" His partner continued to call to him even though the man was a good two to three blocks ahead of him.

"Luke… I fucking hate yo-…" He tried to swear until the Native man opened up again spraying Phil's general area with plenty of lead. Gut instinct and adrenaline rushed into his veins as he wisped up his own AK and flat out bolt towards his fleeing partner. He could feel the bullets just teasing him with the scent of death as they barely kept missing him. The dirt and other debris kicked up into his face but he no longer cared as long as his two feet still carried his ass to safety.

The Native, now annoyed at his inaccuracy, loaded another magazine and shouted for his fellow gang members on the streets below. An entire mob equipped RPGs and automatic weapons cheered as they rushed out onto the main street as well. A few fired their AKs in the air to pump up his fellow militia and keep civilians inside their homes.

Luke huffed as his breathing became heavy with each step he took in his run. He heard weapons fire behind him and could now see his friend running as if the devil was nipping his heels. The stockier man squinted and then he could see that maybe he was right.

What Luke didn't see was the RPG team on a building above him aiming directly at him. Only the clumsiness of the firer saved him as the militiaman must have brushed his elbows and a small chunk of wall broke on the road below.

Luke turned in a heartbeat and aimed down his own AK sights to see a RPG just leaving the launcher tube.

"Oh fuck me…" The explosion rocked him back slamming into a market stand easily crushing it. No movement came from the stand except for a rotten fruit rolling away from the carnage.

Phil on the other hand could see what happened to his friend and bared his teeth and roared a battle cry. He didn't even bother looking down his sights as he hip fired his AK at the RPG team on the building. The two militiamen only dived to the roof surface as the rounds tore away at the cover they were enjoying so much until a second or two ago. When the nimbler soldier was close enough he pulled a grenade from his chest rig and tossed it perfectly onto the roof.

All he heard before rushing up to his downed partner was frantic yelling and an explosion that shook the building. A dismembered arm landed a few feet away along with other shrapnel from the RPGs and the grenade. Phil frantically threw badly made timber and other assortment of building material away as he searched for his partner.

"Luke! Comon Man!" With luck a hand appeared from the wreckage and it was quickly clasped and griped. Phil hauled his friend to his feet to see Luke stumble then regain his composure.

"Let's get the fuck out of here! I have some ass to chase back home!" Phil encouraged as he began to run himself just ahead of Luke who still shook his head a few times to clear up the ringing in his ears.

The two ran with everything they got as their steps seemed to echo in what was a hell storm of urban warfare. The extraction point lay only two more blocks away and they could hear the Blackhawk's engine roaring as if it was a call to welcome them. A call they would only be too welcome to accept.

One block further… Only one more…

But since these two have about as much luck as the Deathstar, of course the enemy came head long towards them with a beat up Toyota pick-up and a 50. cal mounted gun. The sound of the mounted gun was deafening as the rounds tore through whatever cover the two could find. The only chance was a side street and Luke was already tactically thinking the entire battle over. While Phil stopped to let a shoulder fired burst off a hand reached out and pulled him right off his feet into the side street.

"Your not that tough bud, lets go Ironman" Luke nodded as he trotted down the narrow side street just barely fitting through. A lone militiaman blocked their path and raised his rifle and fired but slowly lost his aim as the freight train didn't lose momentum. The smaller man practically trembled in his sandals.

Luke barrelled right through sending the man to the ground where Phil had his back in a second with a three round burst sending a blood splatter on the ground. A quick high five and the pair were off racing down another side street praying to whatever god to help their sorry ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: Heya guys. No reviews and then it kinda hit me. Not many writing for Army of Two. Well I will continue to write and wait(hope) for some Reviews on your thoughts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Army of Two rights.

* * *

It wasn't long until the pair crashed against a wall to rest. They had been running almost all day since the assassination of the previous war lord of the city. The war lord wasn't anybody big but had a strong enough grip that held most civilians in his grasp. The UN had no other choice but to send contractors in to plainly kill the man so Red Cross could help the civilians properly without fear of aggression.

The two soldiers breathed deeply as they peered in a doorway to see the Blackhawk helicopter just sitting there with the side doors wide open. It was as good as a limo in their case and they could both imagine a cold beer inside. The stockier man pressed the magazine release button the side of his AK and the banana clip fell to the ground as he inserted a fresh magazine.

Phil just looks straight into his partners eyes since his face was hiding behind his grim reaper mask. Luke slowly nodded as he knew exactly what his partner was thinking as if they were one in the same.

Phil bolted out without hesitation straight for the helicopter while Luke stood confidently with his AK butt in his shoulder. The rifle kicked back into his shoulder while under control as the rounds tore towards a militant RPG squad. The first 7.62 round found the target easily as organs and blood spewed out of the receivers back. Even though Luke was confident his burst kept the team down he now exposed himself to the hoard that followed. AK fire consumed his general area as he dove for a nearby stone fence with a loud thump of his equipment being thrown around.

Luckily for Luke, he was facing inexperienced fighters that knew little to nothing about team firing because of the mass reloading. The gunfire practically stopped as he heard multiple clicks of triggers initiating the fire sequence but with no rounds to fire.

This was his chance.

He stood up with his AK at his hip and stared down the crowd of rag tag soldiers. Other men might have cringed or hesitated with what Luke was about to do, especially with the child soldiers in the group.

Luke just gritted his teeth and held the trigger. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the rifle kicked up lightly enough as fire escaped from the end of his barrel. The blood splatter and bone fragments sprayed every where as he continued to mow down as many as he could with the 30 round clip. He didn't stop until he heard the all too familiar _click_ sound.

Most of the soldiers were either in shock or dead but few actually managed to reload and have their rifles aimed. Luke saw his end within the darkness of that AK barrel.

"Oh fuck m-"Luke started to say until he was cut off by an angel's cry. The cry of that angel belonged to the mini-gun that was adorned onto the side of the Blackhawk chopper. Luke turned upwards to see his partner just mowing down the entire crowd with the weapon. The mass falling rounds were as good as any tear he has ever seen an angel could cry.

"Hey! Grab my fucking hand bro!" Luke snapped out of it to see Phil reaching down with his hand opened for him. Luke didn't hesitate as he jumped for the hand that he gladly clasped in a firm grip.

Phil may not be the strongest man in the world but he was no weakling by a far shot. The smaller man gritted his teeth and raised the man enough into the air so that Luke could get himself on.

The pilot was in a hurry as he didn't want to die in this shithole. Before Luke could even sit down the helicopter lifted into the air and went straight to the green zone air space.

After being sited for a good minute for both men to relax Luke pulled out a squashed carton of Colt cigars and his lighter. With a few puffs he sat comfortably with his only friend in the world. Phil just had his eyes closed as he relaxed.

"Well that was fun" Phil finally manages to say just loud enough over the helicopter.

Luke just erupted into laughter as he raised his fist for Phil to only smash. Phil was only too happy to oblige as he made his own fist and they smashed them together like the old times.

Both men had their masks raised as the warm air rushed by them. Luke had a wider face with an easily visible gruff and a minor scar running from his left cheek down to his chin. His eyes were a dark green and his brown eyebrows showed professionalism and seriousness. Phil on the other hand sat there contently with more handsome features and a few days growth which probably only made him look even better.

"Hey Mercs! You have an incoming call! Priority Alpha Alpha!" The pilot practically screamed over the comms.

They both knew who it was probably going to be. No matter whom you are or what you do, there is always someone above you.

"Luke! Phil! YOU FUCKIN' RETARDS! Did you know what you did!?"

They looked at each other and Luke just covered his face with his hand that didn't hold the cigar. Phil had the better people skills so he took his cue.

"Command, this is Ghost 2. What is it?" Phil calmly replied to the caller.

"Don't play with me now boys! You just killed off a percentage of the city and guess the fuck what?"

Phil just rolled his eyes to show how much he actually cared. "What sir?"

"The Global News has footage of you two!" A pause came over the radio as if to let the Mercenaries think over their action. "I swear to god… If were found out, the hammer will fall so fucking hard, you both will just commit suicide because you won't be able to live on!"

Luke looked over to Phil after blowing some smoke away "Awesome, were stars now. My mama always knew I was gonna be big"

Phil laughed at the comment as he remembered his partner's mother very clearly. She almost beat both of them after stealing a cookie from the cupboard. Yeah, these two guys go way back.

"I will speak to you two more when you get back! You better do your best not to be seen, Am I Clear?!" The agitated man said in a loud, clear voice that just spelt doom.

"Clear as mud sir!" Phil replied as he cancelled the call from a passenger console. Phil was also sure he heard cursing and threats before he hung up.

"Wow, Mr. Degado sure is in a pissy mood huh?" Luke asked as he flicked his cigar out the side hatch.

"Yeah, I guess killing that mob was a bad idea…"

"Oh fuck him! Those soldiers would have fucked our shit up left, right and center if we didn't gunn'em" Luke reasoned as he could see his more thoughtful partner rethought his actions.

"I guess your right but still man… Children were even in the crowd!"

"They knew what was coming as soon as they picked up that rifle" Luke said without hesitation or care. He couldn't give a damn and he wouldn't lose sleep over it either.

"Your cold…" Phil said as he grinned and his chest heaved. Laughter was starting and Luke joined in as they laughed for the rest of the ride into the Airbase. They may be killers but as long as the money was in their account then it was a good day.

The two were boarded into a Hercules cargo plane after a quick shower. The plane quickly made its way across the ocean to land on a military air strip so the two mercenaries could leave without too many faces seeing them.

If only they knew what awaited them when they got back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey all! It has been a while since I updated but here it is. You know the drill so I won't pester ya too much. Review and such!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own EA or Army of Two.

The two men threw their duffel bags onto the hardwood floor and sat down on their leather couch staring at a blank plasma high definition t.v. Neither of them said a single word until Phil moved his hand so Luke could see it. Phil lowered each finger slowly one after the other until he had a closed fist. Freaky enough, the telephone rang which echoed in the quiet apartment.

Phil reached for the phone and was hardly surprised when he heard a familiar pain in the ass.

"Agent Ghost 2. Your orders are to wait out until overlord visits your position"

With that the phone died and Phil just hung up the phone with a deep sigh escaping his lips. Luke just cracked his knuckles as he rose to his feet and headed towards the fridge.

"Grab me a beer, Eh?"

Luke only mumbled in return as he tossed a cold beer in Phil's direction. Luke on the other hand decided to mix it up and pour himself his usual rum and coke with a few ice cubes. With both men satisfied with their drink they did what they always did…

"No Bloody way! Horse crap ref!" Luke practically shouted at the t.v. as his favourite hockey team just got scored on. Phil just laughed because he knew it irritated Luke to no end when his team was losing. By the end of the game, more then a few beer bottles were scattered on the table and a few cigars in the ash tray. If anyone was to look at the two now it would seem like an average couple of joes. Go to work and come home to drink a few before heading off to bed.

A sharp knock hit the door and Luke didn't bother noticing as his team's offense pushed forward. Phil just rolled his eyes and threw another empty beer bottle towards an empty corner before walking to open the door. What he didn't suspect when he did open the door was two teenagers standing outside his door with suitcases.

"Uhhhhh… can I help you?" Phil asked with severe confusion hanging on his voice.

"Yes" A blonde girl stepped forward with her bright blue eyes. "I am looking for Ghost operative 1 and 2. Do they live here?"

Phil just stood dumbstruck. What was he to say?

"Oi! Phil who is it!?" Luke called from inside the apartment.

The teenage boy accompanying the girl opened a folder and nodded his head. "This is them" the boy said in a confident and dark tone.

"Great!" The female blonde practically jumped for joy. "Thank you for choosing us Sensei!"

_Hold the phone… Did she just say Sensei?_

A shadow overcastted the three as Luke decided to see what was happening at the door. His glare at the two could easily see the effect as both teenagers stepped back a bit.

"What the fuck do you two want?"

The boy seemed to snap out of his phase and flipped over his folder to show to biographies of Luke and Phil. Both the Mercs stood dumbfounded as they looked over their personal profile.

This is when a fifth figure entered the picture as a older man walked up behind the teenagers.

"Let's get inside shall we?" The older man said as he smiled.

After everyone entered the house and were seated with some difficulty as Phil literally swiped all the beers into a corner. Luke light another cigar up and relaxed back in his sofa as he looked up the two strange teenagers that seemed pre-occupied by looking over his apartment.

"Alright Agents, lets get the confusion out of the way" The older man said as he leaned forward in his chair. "These two are part of a new program called Pupils of War. Its specific design is to get the next generation of soldiers ready for the battlefield"

"Aiamya! Shale! Please step forward!"

Both teenagers stepped forward and stood at attention before the elder man as ordered.

"Now you two…" He pointed his fingers at the two confused Agents. "You two will be the teachers"

Phil and Luke both sat motionless and let their mouths just drop in surprise. Time passed as the two shocked troopers just stared back at their boss. Luke seemed to snap out of it first as his expression went from utter surprise to anger.

"Hold the fucking phone…" Luke said angrily with the cigar still burning between his lips.

"Luke man, what did I tell you about swearing in front of the boss?" Phil tried to remind his friend.

"No way! What do you expect of us?!" Luke asked. "We are killers and thieves! Not baby sitters!"

The elder man never lost his cool which was kind of shocking for the people who knew him. What the elder man did in response however was simply pull out a paper and slide it across to the two.

Phil being the more responsible picked up the document and read it with concentration as his partner just fumed. Luke tried to peek at the writing but stopped when Phil's eyes just went wide as if in shock.

"Sir, are you serious?" Phil asked seriously as he passed the paper to Luke so he could read it over.

"I'm dead serious. Do this and your free" The older man said as he sat back in his own chair with a smile.

Luke quickly went over the paper himself and was surprised at what the agreement was on. The two agents had years of service left with this man and the company but if what this paper said was true then they would be free to retire.

Luke just rubbed his temple and then look straight at his boss in a stare down. "So let me get this straight. We look over and evaluate your little project and were home free?"

"Exactly! If you help train these two then why would we need you?" The man said trying his best to not sound like a know-it-all. "You will become obsolete"

Phil turned his head to look at Luke and he did the same. The two just nodded and look back at the contract with pens in hand.

Not long after the boss left with a satisfied smile and a signed contract. The door slammed behind the man which left an awkward air in the apartment. The teenagers continue to stand at attention as they seemed to await further orders.

Phil was quiet for lack of words so it seemed to be up to Luke. In all his infinite of wisdom he only said this…

"Get out of the way! You're blocking the fucking t.v.!" He shouted as he kicked his feet onto the table. Phil only shook his head in annoyance.

The two teens were first a little shocked but quickly moved out of the way so Luke could watch whatever happened to be on. It wasn't long until Phil tried to clear the air.

"How about you two try sitting down and relaxing?"

The two teens looked at each other before sharing a love seat. They still didn't even say a word but continued to look at either the ceiling or the walls, anything but Luke or Phil.

Phil stood up and could easily see that it was getting late so he opened a few doors to see that two separate bedrooms were beyond them. One being neat and the other being considerably messy which actually belonged to Phil.

"Ok you two sack time so pick a room and go to sleep." Phil practically commanded to his new recruits.

They stood up in unison and quickly made their way to the doors and entered the same room. Phil just shook his head and entered after them.

"Who says you two get to bunk together? If I'm not getting some quality tail then neither are you two" Phil said as he leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"Sensei! If we don't room together then you won't have a bed to sleep on!" The boy spoke back to his newly made teacher.

"Ok wait! Drop this sensei crap and just call me Phil. You, Mr. Attitude, Get in the other room. Now" Phil said as the boy just shut his mouth and ran into the other room closing the door behind him.

"Sens… I mean Phil. Where will you and Luke sleep?" The blonde haired girl asked still clutching her luggage.

"Easy… we will just drink so much that we don't care where we sleep. Problem solved"

The girl seemed confused at the logic but just set her things down. This was when Phil actually measured up the young woman and consumed her full features until he shook his head of the thoughts.

"Oh, Phil I almost forgot sir!"

After snapping out of it Phil responded. "What is it?"

"Shale and I start High School tomorrow"

Luke could be heard through out the apartment.

"**Did she say High School?!**"


End file.
